Daily Lives
by KhajiitJester
Summary: Ever wonder what its like for the characters once you stop playing the game, well check out how I think of them when you annoy one person and annoy another. Warning: may contain some Swearing


**I hope you all like this story, I was hyper on candy when I thought it up so if you like it just pm or leave a comment. if you don't like it, well I don't really care.**

**enjoy and have fun**

* * *

**Daily Lives**

Ganondorf walked into the meeting room, still in his night clothes and hair still a mess. He hated having to toss and turn each night, every plot and ideas seemed to go downhill with him when it involved the dress wearing boy named link.

Following behind him was Zelda and she too was still in her nightgown, hardly had any sleep with all that shouting coming from Ganondorf's room. Her hair still a mess and tired bags under her eyes, they both made their way to sit at the table when Link burst through the door and started smashing the pots.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Ganondorf growled, sitting down on a chair next to Zelda and slumped over to rest his head on the table.

"Make me!" Link replied with a cheezy grin on his face and walked over to the tanned man, Zelda knew where this was going and it wasn't pretty as she sat on her chair and copied ganondorf.

"Face it old man, I beaten you a lot of times!" Link said with a smug look as he jumped on the table and started dancing, rubbing it in.

"You only beat me because the game was designed that way, you little shit!" ganondorf glared up at the guy, too tired to move his head.

"What right, I was born to beat you!" Link walked towards ganondorf's head and thrust his hips at him, "So suck it!"

"You do that again and I will rip it off!" Ganondorf moved so he wouldn't have to see that disgusting display.

"You can't admit it, can you?" Link got on one knee and smiled at the man with a sheepish grin, knowing he made the man tired that night.

"Fuck off! And leave me alone, I am fucking tired because you kept coming into my room and breaking almost everything!" Ganondorf yelled, almost having his temper rising again.

"What do you think Zelda? Should I have this beast thrown out again?" Link glanced over his shoulder at the princess, feeling very proud of himself for beating the guy once again.

The princes slowly lifts her head up, looking at Link with a grim face, she looked over at ganondorf who was almost falling asleep in his chair and looked back at the hero.

"GUARDS!" She called out, hoping to end this once and for all.

The guards came walking in and oh boy did Link feel happy to see them, he looked back at the king of evil and smiled wickedly.

"Throw him out! And make sure he doesn't come back until the next game comes out!" Zelda ordered her guards as he pointed at the man.

"Oh boy ganon, your ass is cooked!" Link said as he stood up and thrust his hips again before getting off the table, waiting for the guards to drag him out.

"Not today hero" one guard would say as the two walked behind Link and grabbed both his hands, they started to drag him off.

"What the hell! I am the hero of time! Princess Zelda, tell them that they have the wrong guy!" Link shouted, struggling to break free.

"Yep, that's the one." Zelda said as she yawned and stretched, feeling her back crack before slumping over and laying her head on the table again.

"WHAT!" Link yelled as he continued to struggle free, his screaming and cursing soon faded as the room went silent.

"Thank you Princess…" Ganondorf said simply as he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Hm…yep…" Zelda was too tired to answer when she closed her eyes to rest, both soon fell asleep in the silent room.

* * *

**Happy MaskShop**

The happy mask salesman just flipped his sign over to open his shop for another happy day of selling masks to people; he stood proudly at his shop when he looked at its glory before getting ready to unlocking the door.

"Ooh Salesman!" A familiar voice called out when the man stopped and froze, his eyes widen to that voice when he slowly turned his head to see a man in a green tunic walking towards him with a smile.

"Oh shit…" the happy mask salesman quickly turned his head to find the right key to open the door, his heart beginning to race with time.

"Ooh Salesman!" the voice got closer, the poor man started to panic as he tried to fit each key into the key hole.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

"Oh Salesman" Link leaned in close to the man's ear, having a big smile on his face.

"WHAT!" the unhappy mask salesman yelled, turning to glare at the man in rage as he tightly gripped his keys and almost bending them all at once.

"Hi" Link giggled and ran off the other direction, leaving the salesman with rage boiling in his veins and breathing heavily.

A little kid comes running along with a smile on his face, making his way to the mask shop with a small bag of rupees in his hand when he tapped the salesman on the arm.

"FUCK OFF!" the unhappy salesman yelled at the kid and stormed off, leaving the kid standing there with wide watery eyes.

"I only wanted to buy a mask…" the kid mumbled before running away crying.


End file.
